Hyukkie Love Story
by cacing kawat
Summary: Donghae selalu saja mengganggu Sungmin. Tak sadarkah Donghae kalau ia membuat Hyukkie yang menyukainya menjadi cemburu sekaligus sakit melihatnya? GS/HaeHyuk/Chap4 update... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hyukkie Love Story

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n: kepaksa direpublish gegara kemaren ni ff sempet dihapus sama admin ffn. Selamat baca… semoga suka Chingu :*

.

**Hyukkie Pov**

Donghae kamu itu bodoh atau emang gak peka sih.? Masa ia kamu gak pernah nyadar kalau aku itu sering perhatiin kamu. Kamu yang gak tau atau emang dasarnya kamu pura-pura gak tau. Aduh pliss deh akunya sih mau aja nyatain cinta ke kamu duluan, tapi mengingat respon yang sering kamu kasih ke aku yang ada aku malah jadi pundung. Gimana gak pundung coba, baru aja aku mau ajak kamu ngobrol ehh kamunya malah ngejauh gitu. Hue~ emang aku semenakutkan itu kah.? Sampe-sampe kamu aja gak mau kalau aku dekatin.

.

Sebenernya aku cukup bingung nih, kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu.? Kamu itu orangnya gak bisa ditebak, kadang suka cuek, kadang kadang baik, akh pokoknya kamu itu semuanya serba kadang-kadang deh.

.

Donghae kamu itu ko suka banget sih gangguin temen aku si Sungmin. Aku agak curiga nih, jangan-jangan Donghae suka sama Sungmin lagi. Kalau emang ia, bakalan hancur hatiku terlebih lagi orang yang Donghae suka itu Sungmin sahabatku sendiri.

**Hyukkie Pov End**

.

.

.

"Aish kenapa udah lewat tengah malam gini aku gak bisa tidur juga.?" Hyukkie menggerutu kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa juga aku jadi galau gara-gara mikirin Donghae sih.?" Hyukkie pun membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

"Ada baiknya aku segera tidur. Aku gak mau besok mataku jadi mata panda. Kan gak bagus, apalagi sampai Donghae liat. No way aku gak mau." dan Hyukkie pun memaksakan matanya terpejam supaya bisa lekas tertidur.

'Hah moga malam ini aku mimpi indah bareng Donghae hihi' batin Hyukkie sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyukkie mengawali pagi harinya dengan suasana hati yang cerah, secerah matahari pagi yang bersinar cerah. Dari bangun tidur si Hyukkie sudah cengengesan gak jelas, mulai dari mandi, pakai seragam sekolah, sampe sarapan pun si Hyukkie tetep ngelanjutin ritual cengengesannya itu. Sampe-sampe eommanya sama appanya yang lagi sarapan bareng dia bingung ngeliat anaknya pagi-pagi udah cengengesan gitu.

"Chagi kamu kenapa.? Pagi-pagi ko udah cengengesan aja." Tanya eommanya dengan wajah heran.

"Gah hapa eommah Hyuhhi huma hahi heneng haja. (baca: Gak apa eomma, Hyukkie cuma lagi seneng aja)" Jawab Hyukkie masih sambil mengunyah nasi goreng buatan eommanya sebagai menu sarapannya pagi ini.

"Anak eomma lagi seneng kenapa sih.? sampe pagi gini udah cengengesan gitu." Tanya eommanya lagi bingung.

"hadahe mah. (baca: ada deh mma)" Jawab Hyukkie lagi masih sambil ngunyah terus nyengir lebar.

'Gak mungkinkan kalau aku cerita aku seneng gara-gara tadi malem aku mimpi ditembak, terus jadian sama Donghae.' Batin Hyukkie dalam hati dengan ekspresi yang masih nyengir lebar.

"Hyukkie kunyah dulu makananmu baru kamu bicara, jangan biasakan seperti ini kamu kan anak cewek." Nasehat appanya kepada anak perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Ia nih dasar anak cewek apaan kamu? Ngomong ko sambil ngunyah makanan." Ujar kakak laki-lakinya yang baru datang sambil mengacak halus rambut coklat sepundak Hyukkie.

"Aish Yesung oppa apaan sih.? Rambut aku jadi berantakan nih." Ucap Hyukkie sebal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Idih apa-apaan bibirmu itu, pemandangan yang menjijikkan ahahahaha…" ledek Yesung yang sukses membuat bibir Hyukkie semakin mengerucut.

"Yak kalian berdua, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian kalau tidak ingin appa tinggal pergi." Ucapan appanya sukses membuat kedua anaknya menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan lahap. Setelah itu mereka pun menyusul appanya kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

**At School**

Saat Hyukkie menginjakan kakinya kedalam kelas, suasana kelas masih hening. Gimana gak hening orang yang didalam kelas baru sedikit ko yang turun. Tapi anehnya biar baru sedikit yang turun, kenapa si Donghae udah dateng padahalkan biasanya si Donghae itu hobi banget telat. Gak sengaja mata Hyukkie sama mata Donghae bertemu pandang. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Hyukkie memerah, lalu Hyukkie menundukkan kepala karna enggak tahan harus bertatapan lama dengan Donghae seperti itu. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah kaca dan memandangi lapangan sekolah yang masih tampak kosong.

'ke-kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak cepat seperti ini sih.?' Tanya Hyukkie heran dalam hati. Lalu dengan wajah yang masih menunduk ia melangkah pelan kearah bangkunya.

'huft… kalo tiap hari aku tatap-tatapan mata sama Donghae, lama-lama jantungku bisa gak normal nih.' Batin Hyukkie saat ia sudah menduduki bangkunya. Lalu karna jantungnya yang tak kunjung stabil itu Hyukkie pun merebahkan kepalanya keatas meja. Dan kepalanya tepat mengarah kearah Donghae.

"Aish Donghae~ kenapa sih kamu itu bikin jantung aku berdetak cepat kaya gini.?" Gumam Hyukkie kecil tapi masih bisa didengar jelas sama Donghae. Tak disangka Donghae melengkungkan bibirnya kecil atau bisa dibilang si Donghae itu lagi senyum tipis gara-gara denger gumaman kecil si Hyukkie sambil masih memandang lapangan sekolah yang gak menarik itu.

.

.

.

Bell sekolah sudah berbunyi, itu tandanya proses belajar-mengajar antara murid-guru segera dimulai. Semua anak-anak pun sudah mulai grasak-grusuk memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Beda dengan Hyukkie padahal sekarang penghuni kelas udah penuh dan dilengkapi dengan seorang guru yang berada didepan kelas tersebut. Tapi si Hyukkie masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"ehh Hyukkie perasaan dari aku masuk tadi kamu bengong mulu deh, emang lagi ngeliatin apaan sih.?" Tanya Ryewook teman sebangku Hyukkie, dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

"Aku gak bengong ko Wookie hehe" ucap Hyukkie berbohong sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan salah tingkah.

"Kamu bilang gak bengong.? Ya… ampun kamu aja gak nyadar tadi pas aku dateng, yang kaya gini dibilang gak bengong. Aish kalau gak pintar bohong mending gak usah bohong deh." ujar Wookie berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Ia deh aku jujur, tadi itu aku emang bengong." jawab Hyukkie akhirnya pasrah.

"Bengong kenapa sih kamu.?" tanya Wookie heran.

"Sebenernya tadi aku ngeliatin si Donghae aja ko" tutur si Hyukkie jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya karna malu dengan perkataannya yang kelewat jujur itu.

"Heh ngeliatin Donghae.? Jangan bilang kamu suka sama Donghae." ucap Wookie dengan nada sok mendramatisir. Bukannya jawab Hyukkie cuma ngangguk kecil doang.

"Hah apa-apaan, kenapa kamu bisa suka sama Donghae.?" Tanya Wookie kepada Hyukkie yang dari tadi hanya terdiam. Dan sekali lagi bukannya jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hyukkie, tapi yang ada hanya sebuah gelengan kecil dari seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Aish kamu ini ditanya bukannya dijawab. Ehh ini cuma geleng-geleng, ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas gitu." Wookie menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Dia sebal sama si Hyukkie, pagi-pagi udah bikin dia gak bisa konsen. Lama mereka terdiam yang terdengar hanya ocehan sang guru yang lagi menjelaskan sesuatu. Selang beberapa menit terdiam akhirnya Hyukkie mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Jangan kesel sama aku. Aku juga gak tau kenapa aku bisa suka sama si Donghae yang agak aneh gitu."

"ehh" cuma respon itu yang dapat diberikan Wookia kepada Hyukkie yang mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba tadi.

"Yah kenapa aku bisa suka sama dia.? Siapa yang harus aku salahkan sekarang.? Apa aku harus menyalahkan rasa suka yang datang tiba-tiba ini.?" Hyukkie terus mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Sementara Wookie untuk sekarang hanya menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik. Hyukkie terus saja mengeluarkan curhatan hatinya kepada teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya itu, tanpa sadar ada aura kelam yang berada disampingnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, jika ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan. Silahkan kedepan dan berbagilah ocahanmu itu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu." Ujar gurunya yang tepatt berada disamping Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun terdiam, nampaknya dia masih terkejut, dia hanya menatap gurunya dengan tatapan bodoh persis seperti orang idiot. Sang guru hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh muridnya itu. Sedangkan Wookie hanya bisa diam mematung melihat sahabatnya itu ditegur oleh sang guru.

"huft… Lee Hyukjae saya tau anda itu pintar. Jadi jika anda merasa bosoan atau tidak suka dengan pelajaran saya ada baiknya anda keluar sekarang juga. Jangan hanya bercerita dan mengganggu aktifitas belajar teman yang ada disekitarmu." Ucap guru itu tegas dan terkesan galak kepada Hyukkie. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukkie pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas tak lupa sebelumnya dia meminta maaf dan permisi kepada gurunya itu. Tanpa Hyukkie sadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat kearahnya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

-skip time-

Bell sekolah berdenting nyaring itu tandanya, jam pelajaran berganti dengan jam istirahat. Guru-guru yang mengajar pun keluar kelas, dan begitu pun dengan penghuni kelasnya. Tapi beda dengan Hyukkie, dia masih saja duduk dibangku taman sekolah sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang cantik, dan rerumputan hijau yang sesekali melambai karna ditiup angin. Sejak dikeluarkan dari kelas tadi Hyukkie hanya berdiam diri ditaman.

.

Dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, itu berarti jam istirahat telah usai, tapi Hyukkie belum ada niat untuk beranjak dari kursi taman tersebut. Hyukkie hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang begitu indah, sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya.

"huft… malas rasanya untuk kembali kekelas sekarang." Ujar Hyukkie pelan lalu memejamkan matanya, masih dengan posisi kepala mendongak.

"Hey kamu gak masuk kelas, berencana membolos hem~.?" Tanya orang yang datang tiba-tiba dihadapan Hyukkie. Merasa terusik Hyukkie pun membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang langsung merasuk kedalam matanya. Setelah dirasa matanya terbiasa dengan sinar matahari, Hyukkie pun memandang kearah orang yang mengusiknya itu.

"Ehh… Donghae ngapain kamu disini.?" Tanya Hyukkie bingung ditambah dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Mind to Ripiu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hyukkie Love Story

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehh… Donghae ngapain kamu disini.?" Tanya Hyukkie bingung ditambah dengan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

"Yah apa-apaan kamu.? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Ujar Donghae lalu duduk disamping Hyukkie.

"Heh…" hanya respon itu yang bisa Hyukkie keluarkan saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan seperti ini, gak bagus kalau kamu membolos seperti ini. Bisa-bisa entar kamu ketinggalan banyak pelajaran lagi." timpal Donghae lagi kepada Hyukkie.

"Kalau sudah puas bersantai disini segera kembali ke kelas ya." Ujar Donghae sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu tersenyum kearah Hyukkie. Hyukkie yang diberi senyum hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Donghae, Hyukkie masih tidak ada niat untuk meninggalkan taman. Malas rasanya melangkahkan kaki hanya untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan disana.

"Hah apa aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang.?" Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aish tapi aku malas, apa lagi sekarang pasti palajaran kimia yang menyebalkan itu sudah dimulai. Ahh… aku tau lebih baik aku pindah tempat ke atap aja. Sepertinya disana lebih aman daripada disini terlalu terbuka, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan lagi kalau membolos." Setelah mendapat pemikiran yang menurut Hyukkie sangat bagus itu, Hyukkie pun segera beranjak meninggalkan taman dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Hyukkie mendudukan diri ditempat yang teduh, terlindung dari sinar matahari. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman Hyukkie pun menyandarkan badannya ke tembok.

"Ahh… sudahku duga disini lebih baik daripada ditaman. Disini lebih sepi dan yang pasti tidak ada yang bisa menemukanku disini." Ujar Hyukkie lalu memejamkan matanya. Belum lama Hyukkie memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba seseorang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Aish dasar nakal, tadikan aku suruh kembali ke kelas. Kenapa kamu malah disini hem.?" tanya orang itu sambil menatap Hyukkie lekat. Hyukkie yang merasa tidak nyaman pun langsung membuka matanya perelahan.

"Do-donghae… bagaimana bisa kamu disini.?" Seru Hyukkie kaget sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah wajah Donghae yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Yaa apa-apaan kamu! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bukan kamu."

"Ehh itu…aku hanya terlalu malas untuk masuk kelas. Jadi aku putuskan untuk kesini saja, daripada aku jadi patung karna bosan dikelas."

"Hah… alasan. Bilang aja kalau kamu kesini buat beduaan sama aku kan.?" ucap Donghae penuh percaya diri tinggi.

"Hahh~" Hyukkie Cuma bisa cengok dengan kenarsisan Donghae saat itu.

"Bah sudahlah. Aku tau aku ganteng, tapi bisakah kamu berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan bodohmu itu." ujar Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya, perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukkie. Saat wajah mereka hampir dekat, akhirnya Hyukkie pun tersadar dari cengoknya. Seketika wajahnya yang putih itu langsung merona, memperlihatkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Dan entah kenapa kecepatan detak jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat saat itu.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan.?" tanya Hyukkie dengan tergagap-gagap, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berharap wajahnya dan detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Hem… aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa ko." Jawab Donghae santai lalu mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman disebalah Hyukkie yang masih bersandar ditembok. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan kecil. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-maasing. Donghae sibuk dengan handphonenya hitamnya, sedangkan Hyukkie sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'Aish kenapa sih, dimana-mana aku pergi selalu ada Dongae? Hah… entah ini bisa dikatakan keberuntungan atau sebaliknya. Tapi yang jelas kalau Donghae terus-terusan ada didekat aku, bisa-bisa jantung aku gak bakal normal nih.' Gerutu Hyukkie dalam hati dan tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya imut. Donghae yang melihat tingkah imut Hyukkie itu pun menjadi gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi Hyukkie tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

"Yak apa-apaan sih kamu.? Sakit tau~" ucap Hyukkie sambil mengelus kedua pipinya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tadi kamu pasang wajah imut seperti itu.?" ujar Donghae santai sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah pipi Hyukkie berusaha mencubit pipi kenyal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aaaaa… jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak suka itu. Kau tau cubitanmu itu rasanya sangat sakit." Hyukkie menutupi kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sebelum mendapatkan cubitan sayang dari Donghae lagi.

"Yah padahalkan aku hanya ingin menyentuh pipimu saja."

"Menyentuh katamu.? Bahkan sentuhanmu itu bisa dikatakan kekerasan karna membuat pipiku sakit dan serasa akan sobek tadi." ucap Hyukkie dengan nada kesal, tidak lupa dengan kedua tangannya yang masih setia melindungi kedua pipi kenyal miliknya.

"Aish sudahlah lepaskan kedua tanganmu itu dari pipimu." ujar Donghae sambil memegang kedua tangan Hyukkie, mencoba melepaskan tangan-tangan itu dari pipinya Hyukkie.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini.? Aku gak mau, nanti kamu malah mencubit kedua pipiku lagi." ucap Hyukkie keras kepala masih berusaha mempertahankan pertahanan kedua pipinya.

"Ohh ayolah. Jangan seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak akan mencubitmu lagi nanti setelah kamu melepaskan kedua tanganmu ini."

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Donghae pun berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua pipi Hyukkie.

"Nah sekarang percayakan aku gak cubit pipi kamu lagi." ucap Donghae lembut sambil menatap Hyukkie dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

"I-ia aku percaya." ujar Hyukkie salah tingkah lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Hah baguslah. Gak kerasa kita disini udah lama juga ya."

"Ehh.?"

"Entar lagi jam pelajaran selesai, berarti bell jam istirahat kedua ntar lagi bunyi."

Setelah Donghae mengucapkan itu, tak lama bell istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Hem… aku mau kekantin, kamu mau ikut gak.?" Donghae berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya mencoba membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel dibagian pantatnya.

"Ok aku ikut, lagian juga aku lagi laper nih." Jawab Hyukkie dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Yasudah ayo kita kekantin sekarang." Ucap Donghae semangat. Melihat Hyukkie yang hendak berdiri Donghae pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hyukkie.

"Biarku bantu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hyukkie yang masih terduduk.

"Ehh.? Makasih Hae" ucap Hyukkie sambil meraih tangan Donghae.

"Hem kalau gitu ayo kita segera kekantin, telat dikit aja keburu kantin penuh entar." ujar Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie cepat lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar mereka berjalan berdua masih dengan berpegangan tangan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka jadi pusat perhatian. Hyukkie jadi heran kenapa dari tadi adik kelas sama kakak kelas terutama yang cewek ngeliatin dia, bahkan ada yang natap dia sinis. Sinis ya, gimana gak sinis coba kalau ngeliat cowok idola pegangan tangan sama cewek biasa gitu. Cowok idola.? Siapa yang gak tau Donghae coba.? Cowok ganteng, keren, baik, kapten basket lagi. Apa coba yang kurang dari Donghae.? Kalau orang bilang, Donghae gak ada kekurangan alias sempurna sih itu salah besar. Kenapa.? Soalnya Donghae masih merasa kurang karna dia belum punya cewek. Walaupun dia udah punya cewek yang dia suka, tapi belum sempurna karna dia belum nyatain perasaannya ke cewek itu.

"Hae… kamu tau gak kenapa kita jadi pusat perhatian.?" tanya Hyukkie dengan wajah bingung.

"Hem… kenapa ya.? Aku juga gak tau, mungkin mereka liatin kamu kali kamu kan cantik hihi…"

"Yaa~ apaan sih seriusan nih, jangan becanda dong"

"Aish siapa juga yang becanda.? Aku bilang kamu cantik kan emang kenyataan." Hyukkie yang denger itu pun Cuma bisa diam dengan wajah tersipu malu. Kalau diperhatikan seperti ini mereka persis kaya orang lagi pacaran.

"Hyukkie~ kamu ke mana aja, ko tadi gak ada masuk kelas sih.?" Merasa dipanggil Hyukkie pun berhenti dari acara tersipu malunya.

"Ia nih kamu ke mana sih, keasikkan bolos bareng Donghae yah.?" Hyukkie yang mendengar itu Cuma bisa diam dengan pipi yang entah sejak kapan terasa memanas.

"Hihi ia tuh mukanya aja udah merah gitu."

"Minnie, Wookie udah diem deh." Hyukkie coba ngasih tatapan tajam kearah teman-temannya itu. Tapi gagal, karna tatapannya itu gak menakutkan dan gak mempan buat mereka. Donghae yang liat Hyukkie kaya gitu cuma bisa ketawa kecil.

"Mau diem gimana coba, orang kalian mesra banget gitu pake acara pegangan tangan lagi." goda Wookie kepada Hyukkie.

"Hihi ada yang udah jadian nih.? Bentar lagi teraktiran dong ya." ucap Sungmin santai gak memperdulikan muka Hyukkie yang merah, entah karna nahan marah atau malu. Dan refleks membuat Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari Hyukkie.

"Yah Donghae, kenapa tangannya dilepas.?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah-olah dia kecewa.

"Iyaaa nih padahalkan kalian keliatan mesra banget tadi." celetuk Wookie dengan ekspresi jahil.

"Aish sudahlah kalian ini, menyebalkan sekali sih." ujar Hyukkie pura-pura ngambek.

"Tuhkan kamu sih Min, Hyukkie jadi marahkan sama kita gara-gara kita ganggu acara dia sama Donghae."

"Iya nih aku jadi gak enak. Yaudah kita pergi aja kalau gitu." ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang dibuat seinosen mungkin. Membuat Hyukkie yang melihatnya itu hanya dapat menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencakar kedua wajah sahabat terbaik yang sangat ia sayangi itu dengan kuku-kuku lentiknya yang tenggelam dalam genggamannya saat ini. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil. Minnie dan Wookie yang sudah merasakan aura yang tidak enak yang keluar dari Hyukkie pun akhirnya memilih menjauh supaya tidak mendapat amukan besar dari Hyukkie yang agak mengerikan jika sedang emosi.

Kedua sahabat Hyukkie sudah menjauh dan perlahan-lahan sudah hilang dari pengelihatan. Tapi Hyukkie tidak ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengangkat wajah manisnya itu. Donghae yang heran dengan sikap Hyukkie lantas menarik tangannya mencoba membawa Hyukkie ketempat tujuan awalnya semula yaitu kantin. Hyukkie sudah tidak menunduk lagi sekarang, tapi matanya tertuju kearah Donghae dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kita mau kemana.?" Tanya Hyukkie bingung dan berhasil membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Masa kamu gak ingat tujuan awal kita mau kemana.?" Bukannya jawab Donghae malah nanya balik. Dan hal itu membuat Hyukkie jadi berpikir keras, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban atas pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Hyukkie menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung seolah ia memang tidak ingat dan melupakan hal tersebut, membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Kita mau kekantin, ingat.?" ucap Donghae kepada Hyukkie lengkap dengan tatapan kasihan. Entah kasihan karena Hyukkie ternyata adalah orang yang pelupa, atau ia kasihan karena perutnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam sehingga ia lebih memilih diam dari pada harus meladeni teman-teman Hyukkie tadi.

"Ahh ia aku lupa hehe" ucap Hyukkie tanpa dosa sedikit pun. Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan karena lapar dan waktu istirahat yang juga semakin singkat, akhirnya ia menarik tangan Hyukkie, lalu melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah kantin. Sementara itu Hyukkie hanya bisa pasrah dan diam membiarkan Donghae memegang tangannya dan mencoba mengacuhkan semua tatapan orang-orang yang melihat kearah meraka.

.

.

.

**-skip time-**

Karena Donghae dan Hyukkie terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu berdua, mereka pun tidak menyadari kalau bel masuk berbunyi. Dan akhirnya mereka pun telat masuk kelas sehingga membuat seisi kelas berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka. Beruntung guru yang saat ini mengajar sangat baik sehingga mereka tidak dimarahi. Bukannya dimarahi mereka malah digoda oleh guru baik yang diyakini dengan melihat wajahnya saja kita tau, kalau guru yang sedang mengajar ini umurnya masih muda.

"Hei kalian darimana saja, kenapa baru masuk.? Padahalkan kelas sudah mulai dari 10menit yang lalu." tanya guru tersebut penuh selidik, membuat seisi kelas tegang menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang didepan kelas yang mereka yakini saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara entah Donghae atau Hyukkie, kini mereka berdua masih enggan mengeluarkan kata barang satu kata pun. Bosan menunggu akhirnya Wookie menggantikan meraka menjawab pertanyaan guru baik tersebut.

"hemm Pak" Wookie mengangkat tangannya membuat perhatian gurunya itu teralih kearahnya.

"Ia ada apa Ryewooki-ssi.?" Tanya guru itu menatap Wookie heran.

"Saya tau alasan kenapa mereka telat masuk kelas pak." Sebuah senyum jahil terpasang dibibir mungil Wookie.

"Mereka keasikkan pacaran dikantin pak, biasalah pak orang lagi kasmaran. Jadi gak ingat waktu gitu deh hehe…" lanjut Wookie lagi tanpa dosa. Tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang sahabat kesayangannya dan Donghae yang ada didepan kelas itu mangap lebar akibat dirinya.

"Ehh benarkah.?" Tanya guru baik itu kepada kedua muridnya yang masih setia dengan wajah aneh mereka. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan dari kedua muridnya itu akhirnya sang guru menyerah dan menyuruh mereka duduk dikursinya masing-masing.

"Hah baiklah, dari pada diam seperti ini terus lebih baik kalian duduk. Dan yah mari kita teruskan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi." Tanpa disuruh dua kali Donghae dan Hyukkie pun duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Donghae dan Hyukkie tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan semua murid mendesah tidak rela karena pelajaran yang akan dimulai adalah pelajaran sejarah. Dimana suatu kenangan yang lama harus mereka ingat dan pelajari saat ini. Mereka berpikiran untuk apa belajar sejarah kalau semuanya hanya bisa dikenang saja. Satu kata untuk pelajaran ini 'Membosankan'. Tapi kata membosankan bukan kata yang pas untuk Donghae dan Hyukkie pasalnya banyak kejadian hari ini yang mereka jalani bersama. Bahkan mungkin kejadian hari ini bakal mereka jadikan sejarah yang unik untuk mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

Mind to Ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hyukkie Love Story

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Walaupun kemaren Donghae dan Hyukkie terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini hubungan mereka terlihat seperti hari-hari biasa. Bukannya dekat dengan Hyukkie, sekarang Donghae malah terlihat asik mengerjai Sungmin. Ya… memang itulah kerjaan Donghae setiap hari, selalu mengerjai yeoja kelinci tersebut.

.

"Ya… Hae jangan sentuh-sentuh rambutku" ucap Sungmin ketus sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Donghae yang mengusap-usap rambut panjangnya pelan

"Tidak mau"

"Jangan sentuh rambutku Hae"

"Ani… rambutmu begitu harum dan lembut" Donghae terus saja mengusap rambut Sungmin

"Hae kubilang jangan sentuh…"

"Tidak mau… aku suka dengan rambutmu Minne-ahh…" dengan kesal Sungmin pun langsung memukul lengan Donghae keras

"Aishh… appo, Minnie kau tega sekali" ucap Donghae memelas

"Biar saja… aku tak peduli" ujar Sungmin lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain

"Minnie tatap aku"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah tatap aku Minnie" ucap Donghae sedikit merengek. Karna tidak tahan mendengar rengekkan Donghae, Sungmin pun langsung berbalik menghadap Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang

"Kau tau Minnie kau ini sangat manis" kini Donghae menatap mata Sungmin dengan serius

"Aish… dasar kau ikan cucut jelek" ledek Sungmin karna bosan dengan sikap Donghae saat itu

"Tapi kau harus tau satu hal…" Sungmin menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya saat ia menunggu Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Apa itu Hae?"

"Kau… terlihat seperti 'monster' jika kau marah" seketika Donghae pun langsung menjauh dari Sungmin

"Yaaa… ikan apa maksudmu?" Sungmin pun langsung menyusul Donghae yang kini sudah berlari keluar kelas.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tak sadarkah kalau ada seseorang yang menatap mereka sedari tadi dengan raut wajah sedih.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie Pov**

Kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa mereka harus seperti itu? Apa mereka sudah berpacaran? Hah… padahal baru kemaren aku bisa dekat dengan Donghae. Tapi nyatanya hari ini semua itu kembali seperti hari-hari biasa. Dimana aku hanya bisa melihat Donghae yang selalu mengganggu Sungmin dikelas.

Kuakui Sungmin memang cantik, baik, manis, imut dah ahh… aku tidak tau. Pantas saja Donghae suka mengganggunya. Hah sepertinya aku harus melupakan perasaan ini. Kalau aku teruskan, tentu aku yang akan merasakan sakit nanti.

Tapi kalau dia menyukai Sungmin, kenapa kemaren dia baik banget sama aku. Padahal setelah kejadian kemaren, aku sangat berharap bisa seperti itu terus dihari-hari berikutnya. Tapi ternyata aish… Lee Donghae kau sukses membuat pikiranku kacau karnamu. Hah… tapi ada baiknya memang aku lupakan saja perasaan ini. Walaupun sakit tapi akan lebih sakit lagi kalau aku terus memendam rasa padanya. Ya… sudah diputuskan, aku harus melupakannya. Walaupun itu secara perlahan, dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar tentunya.

**Hyukkie Pov end**

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melihat Hyukkie yang berdiam diri

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie" jawab Hyukkie dengan senyum yang terlihat terpaksa

"Jangan berbohong… aku tau kalau kau bukan seorang yang pintar berbohong" Hyukkie hanya dapat tertunduk mendengar itu

"Pulang sekolah kau harus menceritakannya…"

"Baiklah" Hyukkie berujar pasrah

.

.

.

"Hae… jangan ambil makananku" kini terdengar kembali keributan kecil HaeMin dikantin sekolah tersebut. Tadi dikelas sekarang dikantin… hah sungguh sepertinya Donghae tidak pernah bosan jika mengganggu Sungmin

"Kau ini pelit sekali sih… aku kan hanya minta sedikit"

"Sedikit… sedikit tapi aku tetap gak rela karna bekalku ini sudah kubuat sendiri dengan susah payah" ucap Sungmin sambil merengut sebal

"Bikin sendiri? Wah… pantas saja rasanya enak" Donghae pun kembali mengambil makanan Sungmin. Mengingat kalau Sungmin makan didepan Hyukkie, jadilah Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Sakit rasanya melihat adegan HaeMin sangat dekat seperti ini.

Melihat itu Hyukkie pun jadi tak napsu makan dibuatnya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap heran kearah Hyukkie. Karna sebelum kekantin, tadi Hyukkie yang paling semangat untuk tak sabar memakan bekalnya

"Kau tak makan Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Hyukkie tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ehh… kau bilang apa tadi Wookie?"

"Aish… kau ini"

"Kau tidak memakan bekalmu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang kini sangat dekat dengan wajah Hyukkie

"Sepertinya ti-tidak" jawab Hyukkie gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Jinjja… kalau begitu bekalmu aku saja yang makan ya" Hyukkie hanya menggangguk kecil saat itu

"Ya… dasar ikan jelek tak tau malu" cibir Sungmin ketika melihat Donghae yang kini sedang memakan bekal Hyukkie dengan lahapnya

"Biarkan saja, lagi pula Hyukkie sendiri tak keberatan ko" ucap Donghae saat ia menelan habis makanannya

"Dasar ikan jelek banyak alibi"

"Terserah apa katamu Minnie, yang penting aku tak merasa haha…"

"Aish dasar tak tau malu…"

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat dan menyelesaikan makan kalian dengan tenang"

"Ehhh…" Donghae dan Sungmin pun langsung menoleh kearah Hyukkie

"Aku kekelas duluan Wookie" ucap Hyukkie datar tanpa menatap Donghae dan Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Melihat itu Donghae dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa berpandangan heran

'Tidak biasanya Hyukkie seperti itu' pikir mereka sama. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam, karna sepertinya ia tau apa yang menyebabkan Hyukkie seperti itu.

.

.

.

Pelajaran dikelas kini terasa begitu lama bagi Hyukkie. Pasalnya kini pikirannya kacau karna seorang Lee Donghae. Memikirkan Donghae secara perlahan malah membuat Hyukkie merasa ngantuk saat itu. Ingin rasanya Hyukkie tidur saat ini juga. Tapi mengingat guru yang mengajar sangat mengerikan jadilah Hyukkie menahan kantuknya dengan terpaksa.

'Aish kenapa aku harus ngantuk seperti ini sih?' batin Hyukkie lalu ia pun melototkan matanya bermaksud agar ia tetap terjaga. Namun percuma rasa kantuknya kini malah sangat terasa sampai-sampai ia menguap lebar dibuatnya. Ryeowook yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan

"Kau mengantuk Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk lemah saat itu

"Bagaimana kau ijin saja ke UKS"

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau bisa tidur disana"

"Ide bagus… tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hyukkie dengan mata yang setengah terpejam

"Kau pura-pura tidak enak badan saja, nanti aku akan membawamu ke UKS"

"hem… baiklah sepertinya tidak buruk" mendengar itu Ryeowook pun mengangkat tangannya untuk mencari perhatian kepada guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ssi?" tanya guru itu sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam

"Lee Hyukjae terlihat tidak sehat… jadi bisakah ia pergi ke UKS?"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu antarkan dia"

"Ne…" saat itu Ryeowook pun langsung menyeret Hyukkie untuk segera ke UKS

.

.

.

"Hyukkie kau tidurlah disini"

"Ne… gomawo Wokkie"

"Cheonma… baiklah aku tinggal dulu ya Hyukkie"

"Hem…" gumam Hyukkie saat ia sudah berbaring dikasur uks

"Tapi kau harus kembali kekelas saat bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi" ujar Wookie lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi

"Ne… aku tau, sudah balik kekelas sana" Ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan Hyukkie, yang kini sudah mulai terlelap

.

"Hyukkie aku tau kalau kau sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan kepadaku"

"Hae kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah mungkin karna kita jodoh"

"Jodoh?"

"Ne… kau tau Hyukkie sepertinya kita ini ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau menyukai ehh bukan lebih tepatnya kau jelas mencintaiku, dan aku pun juga begitu"

"Ehh… jadi kau…" seketika Hyukkie membulatkan matanya lucu ketika ia menyadari maksud perkataan Donghae tersebut

"Ne… aku juga mencintaimu Hyukkie"

"Benarkah itu Hae?" Donghae hanya mengangguk lalu dengan cepat ditempelkannya bibirnya ke bibir Hyukkie. Hanya sekedar kecupan singkat, tak ada lumatan tak ada perang lidah. Hanya sebatas bibir yang menempel, semua itu dilakukan Donghae untuk menyalurkan perasaanya kepada yeoja manis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

.

"Hyukkie ireona…" Hyukkie merasakan guncangan kecil pada tubuhnya. Hyukkie pun merasa terganggu dan hanya menggeliat kecil dibuatnya

"Yaa… Lee Hyukjae cepat bangun"

"umphhh… lima menit lagi"

"Aish dasar…" orang itu pun kembali mengguncang tubuh Hyukkie namun kali ini dengan keras, berharap Hyukkie akan benar-benar terbangun setelah ini

"Ya… aku bangun" ucap Hyukkie kesal lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Walaupun bangun tapi mata Hyukkie tetap saja terpejam erat.

'Donghae mana?' batin Hyukkie yang saat itu sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya lebar

"aish… anak ini"

"Ehh… Wookie" Hyukkie menatap heran kearah Ryeowook

'Hah… ternyata yang bersama Donghae itu hanya mimpi' batin Hyukkie miris mengingat mimpinya tadi

"Ayo cepat bangun supaya kita cepat pulang"

"Pulang?" tanya Hyukkie bingung

"Ne…"

"Memang ini sudah jam pulang Wookie?"

"Hem… dan itu sudah lewat dari seepuluh menit yang lalu"

"Mwo? Jadi aku tidur disini dan melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhir?"

"Hah… tenang saja toh tadi Park seonsaengnim tak masuk ko" Hyukkie hanya bisa bernapas lega mendengarnya

"Ehh… dimana Minnie?"

"Entahlah tiba-tiba saja tadi Donghae menyeretnya paksa"

"Donghae… untuk apa?"

"Mollayo" mendengar itu wajah Hyukkie pun langsung terlihat murung. Ryeowook yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hyukkie hanya bisa menatapnya heran

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang sekarang Hyukkie"

"Nee…"

"Hari ini aku main kerumahmu ya"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aish kau kan tadi sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku"

"Benarkah? Mau mendengarkan ceritaku atau kau mau bertemu dengan Yesung oppa?"

"Ya… apa-apan sih kau Hyukkie"

"Sudahlah Wookie… aku tau kalau kamu menyukai oppaku yang babbo itu"

"Ehh…" Wookie hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya agar ia bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona saat ini

"Kau tau Wookie… sepertinya Sungie oppa juga menyukaimu?"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Ryeowook kelewat semangat. Hyukkie hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Ryeowook saat itu

"Ne… tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa melihat Sungie oppa hari ini"

"Waeyo?"

"Karna sepertinya Sungie oppa akan pulang agak sore. Karna ia harus mengurus sesuatu dikampusnya"

"Yah…" Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus kecewa mendengarnya. Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dibuatnya. Yah setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa melupakan sebentar namja ikan yang sejak tadi selalu menghantui pikiranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**Mind to ripiu? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hyukkie Love Story

**Author:** aoora

**Cast:** HaeHyuk(main pair), bit YeWook

**Warning: **genderswitch, typos bertebaran, geje… etc

**All Cast belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sesampainya dirumah Hyukkie. Mereka pun langsung pergi kekamar, dan Hyukkie pun langsung menumpahkan semua isi hatinya selama ini. Sedangkan Wookie hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik, serta memberikan solusi yang menurutnya tepat untuk Hyukkie.

.

"Hah… susah juga ya, menyukai orang seperti Donghae. Mana orangnya susah ditebak, hah… sepertinya kau harus melupakan perasaanmu padanya" ucap Wookie sambil menatap wajah Hyukkie yang terlihat putus asa

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi aku tak bisa Wookie" jawab Hyukkie dengan suara pelan

"Tak bisa ya? tapi bisa atau tidak, kau harus bisa melupakannya. Dari pada kau merasakan sakit hati terus" ucap Wookie pelan sambil menatap kearah Hyukkie lembut

"Jadi aku harus melupakan perasaan ini" Hyukkie berujar lirih

"Ne… kau bisa kan Hyukkie?" tanya Wookie sambil menatap serius kearah Hyukkie

"Mollayo… sepertinya sulit" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ahh… aku tau, bagaimana kalau kau cari pacar saja" mendengar itu seketika Hyukkie pun mendongakkan kepalanya

"Mwo… apa maksudmu Wookie?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap Wookie dengan mata yang membulat kaget

"Kalau kau punya pacar, mungkin kau bisa lebih cepat melupakan Donghae" jawab Wookie santai tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Hyukkie yang kini terlihat aneh

"Begitukah? Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Siapa pun mau. Kau berwajah manis, sikapmu baik dan juga selalu ceria"

"Benarkah… aku seperti itu?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menatap polos kearah Wookie

"Yaaa… kau saja tak menyadarinya"

"Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi pacarku?" setelah itu mereka pun terdiam

"Ahh… bagaimana kalau kau sama Kyuhyun saja?" ucap Wookie tiba-tiba membuat Hyukkie langsung menatapnya bingung

"Kyuhyun… bocah usil itu?" tanya Hyukkie ragu-ragu

"Dia bukan bocah usil Hyukkie, hanya saja sikapnya dari dulu memang seperti itu"

"Hah… aku saja mengenalnya karna dia memang digelari seperti itu sama teman-teman sekelasnya"

"Aish… tapi ia hanya usil kalau dia ingin Hyukkie"

"Hem… terserah kau saja. Jadi kenapa harus Kyuhyun?"

"Aku dengar dia menyukaimu"

"Mwo… bocah itu menyukaiku?" tanya Hyukkie kaget dan hanya diberi anggukkan singkat dari Wookie sebagai jawabannya

"Dari mana kau tau kalau Kyuhyun menyukaiku?"

"Dari Changmin"

"Changmin… nugu?"

"Itu lho yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun"

"Ohh… bocah tiang listrik itu"

"Yaaa… kau ini tadi Kyuhyun kau sebut bocah usil, sekarang malah Changmin yang kau sebut bocah tiang listrik"

"Wae? Kenapa kau yang marah Wookie?"

"Aish… kau ini. Jadi bagaimana, kau mau tidak dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku kan tidak mengenalnya Wookie"

"Tenang saja… itu masalah gampang"

"Gampang?"

"Ne… besok saat istirahat, kita kekelasnya dan aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu"

"Memang kau kenal dengan dia?"

"Biarpun aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi kan masih ada Changmin"

"Memang Changmin siapamu?"

"Kau lupa kalau Changmin itu tetanggaku Hyukkie"

"Ahh… ia aku lupa. Tapi bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun itu tak menyukaiku?"

"Aish… kenapa kau ini bawel sekali sih? Kitakan belum tau kalau belum dicoba"

"Yah… baiklah" ujar Hyukkie lesu sedangkan Wookie tersenyum puas mendengarnya

.

.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa Hyukkie?"

"Jam empat Wookie"

"Mwo… sudah hampir sore, kalau begitu aku mau pulang Hyukkie" dengan segera Wookie pun keluar kamar Hyukkie diikuti Hyukkie dibelakangnya. Mereka pun menuju pintu rumah

"Ehh… secepat ini. Kau tak menunggu Yesung oppa dulu" ucap Hyukkie sebelum Wookie membuka pintu rumah tersebut

"Aish kau ini jangan menggodaku. Aku tak mungkin kan menunggu Yesung op–" ucapan Wookie terputus ketika ia membuka pintu ada sosok Yesung menatap bingung kearahnya

"–pa…" lanjutnya setelah itu Wookie hanya bisa menatap keberadaan Yesung yang tiba-tiba dengan kaget

"Kau menunggu oppa Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Wookie yang kini ada dihadapannya

"Ehh itu… itu" susah rasanya hendak bicara sekarang karna Wookie merasakan wajahnya memanas karna wajah Yesung kini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pasalnya mereka masih didepan pintu dan saling berhadapan membuat jantung Wookie berdetak kencang dengan posisi seperti itu. Hyukkie yang tak sengaja melihat semburat merah dipipi sahabatnya itu pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil membuat Yesung menoleh

"Kenapa kau tertawa Hyukkie?"

"Ani… tidak ada apa-apa oppa" jawab Hyukkie setenang mungkin lalu tersenyum manis kearah Yesung

"Yasudah Hyukkie… Yesung oppa, aku pamit pulang dulu ne" ucapan Wookie tersebut membuat Yesung dan Hyukkie menoleh kearahnya

"Ahh… bagaimana kalau kau diantar Sungie oppa saja" usul Hyukkie semangat membuat pipi Wookie merona kembali dan Senyum merekah dibibir Yesung

"Ani… tidak usah" ucap Wookie cepat membuat Yesung memasang wajah cemberut

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Wookie pwnasaran membuat Wookie langsung menundukkan kepalanya cepat

"Itu… aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu oppa. Lagi pula oppa kan baru pulang, pasti oppa sekarang lelahkan" jawab Wookie lembut membuat Yesung tersenyum penuh arti

'Perhatian sekali Wookie padaku. Apa mungkin Wookie juga menyukaiku?' batin Yesung sambil tersenyum aneh membuat Hyukkie yang melihatnya menatap Oppanya itu dengan tatapan aneh

"Yaa… Oppa jangan tersenyum saja. Jika oppa memang berniat, cepat antarkan Wookie pulang sekarang" perintah Hyukkie membuat Yesung berhenti tersenyum dan dengan segera menggandeng Wookie menuju mobilnya. Tanpa menyadari wajah Wookie yang merona hebat saat itu.

"Ish… dasar Yesung oppa" ucap Hyukkie tiba-tiba saat mobil Yesung mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahnya

'semoga saja setelah ini mereka akan jujur dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing' batin Hyukkie sambil tersenyum kecil lalu segera masuk kedalam rumahnya

Ya, sebenarnya Hyukkie sudah menyadari bahwa perasaan Wookie dan Yesung itu sama. Namun karna terlalu malas ikut campur ia hanya diam dan menunggu sebuah keajaiban yang mungkin suatu saat akan menyatukan Oppanya yang pabbo itu –menurut Hyukkie– dengan sahabatnya yang manis dan juga imut itu. Dan mungkin saat inilah waktunya. Ia berharap setelah Oppanya mengantarkan Wookie, Oppanya itu akan pulang dan membawa kabar kalau ia dan Wookie resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

.

udahan ya segini dulu aja, maaf ao gak bisa bales ripiu. ao keburu pengen pulang, gak tahan diwarnet kelamaan. mian kalo pendek dan gak jelas hihi…

mind to review? ;D


End file.
